For the Hall
by BaneofOrcs
Summary: Drizzt and Pwent fight in the caverns outside of Mithral Hall to keep it safe. AU of Siege of Darkness. My first Drizzt fanfic. R&R plz. NOT SLASH! JUST ACTION!
1. The caverns

Pwent charged forward and tackled the enemy. The stunned orc only stared as the battlerager ripped him to pieces. Pwent stood and charged the next enemy, until a silver bolt flew over his shoulder and stuck in the orc's chest.

Pwent turned around and yelled at Drizzt, "Ye stole me kill, elf!" Drizzt shrugged.

Pwent ran forward again and lowered his head. A goblin tried to scramble out of the way of the deadly helmet spike, but was to slow. Pwent roared with laughter as the creature bounced wildly upon his head. Another arrow streaked by and Pwent fell quiet. Drizzt rushed by and shot another arrow into the darkness. A scream followed.

Pwent followed close behind, knowing without Drizzt by his side, he would die in minutes. They turned left and came into a large chamber crawling with goblins and orcs. Drizzt raised the magical bow Taulimaril and fired shot after shot into the crowd.

"Well," Drizzt said. ", go down there and kill them."

Pwent stared at him for a moment and bellowed a war cry, before running headlong into the teeming chamber. He ran into the thick of the enemy and started flailing wildly, his body being his weapon. In seconds a two foot radius was cleared of enemies around the wild dwarf. He smiled in satisfaction.

More shots flew from the magical bow. More orcs were taken to the ground. In more than one case, two orcs would be stuck together by one arrow. Such was the power of Taulimaril.

But for every arrow that the drow let fly, two arced back at him. He knew he would need to leave his position soon to help his friend and keep from being killed by the many arrows flying at him. He dropped the bow and drew his scimitars.

Drizzt sprinted forward as archers started adjusting their aim to hit him. He came within a foot of the front ranks and jumped high, stabbing down with his weapons as he went. He landed in front of an orc and beheaded the beast. In two strides, Drizzt was in front of an archer and was stabbing him in the chest.

The drow ran past him and came up in front of a troll who had just arrived. The thing smirked and slammed down with a club to kill the elf. But Drizzt was quick and dove inside the monsters reach. He jumped again and put a scimitar in each eye, blinding the troll. Drizzt landed and rolled backward as the beast flailed wildly.

"Pwent! I need help!"

The battlerager looked over and saw the drow being surrounded by more than thirty enemies, with archers helping them. He charged forward punching and kicking in every which direction. Enemies fled before him.

The dwarf and drow met up and went back to back, as close as they could get anyway because of Pwent's spiked armor. Scimitars flashed and beasts fell. A spiked glove and spiked feet went out in all directions piercing orc and goblin alike.

And so the two fought the evil creatures and moved through different tunnels branching from that room. They finally killed the last enemy after two hours of relentless fighting.

"Good to have you as a friend, Pwent," Drizzt gasped after the fighting. "I don't think I would have made it if you hadn't helped."

The dwarf laughed and patted the drow on the shoulder. "Thank ya, elf. Yer a good friend yerself! I was glad to fight beside ya!"

Drizzt smiled and started walking down the corridor, back to Mithral Hall. He smiled again as he heard the dwarf grumbling about not having ale to drink.


	2. Maybe he was right after all

They reached Mithral Hall shortly after the battle, to Pwent's ultimate joy. The dwarves guarding the door sent a runner ahead to tell King Bruenor BattleHammer. Drizzt went to the King's audience hall while Pwent left to get ale.

"So yer finally back eh elf?" Bruenor greeted in his usual expressionless tone. "Not that we were worried mind you. We just thought ye wouldn't make it to the wedding."

Drizzt smiled at the stubbornness of the dwarf to show no emotion and at the reminder he had barely made it back in time for the wedding of his two dearest friends: Cattie-Brie and Wulfgar. He said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"How did the exploration go? How much Mithral and goblins did ye find?"

"We found much Mithral," Drizzt sighed. "But we also found something strange. There were more than eight hundred goblins allying themselves with more than three hundred orcs. Plus they joined with trolls and I found a dark elf leaving the battle we had fought. I couldn't get to him before he escaped."

Bruenor's face twisted in confusion and joy for a moment before going back to his stoic expression. "Ah nothin strange, just gatherin' of smelly creatures. We'll send a team to clean them out."

"No, I don't think it was 'just a gathering of smelly creatures'. My people never meet with these kinds of creatures unless they are going to war. And if that is the case, that they _are _going to war and they are so close to your kingdom, then we need to prepare."

And just after that Pwent entered. He caught the last part and looked at Drizzt curiously. "Need t' prepare fer what?" the battlerager asked. He took a sip of ale and handed a mug to Bruenor.

The king took a sip and sighed in sweet joy from the taste. "Th' elf says that we need to prepare fer war."

"Well Pwent and I did see a lot of enemies gathered in one place. And from what I told you, these are causes to be prepared for an attack," the drow stated.

"Bah, you're crazy!" Pwent roared. "If me king be sayin' that we need not go t' war, then we don't need to."

Drizzt shook his head and sighed in exasperation. He started for the door when Cattie-Brie entered. She noticed Drizzt and smiling. Wulfgar was right behind her.

"Drizzt! Nice to see you!" the woman stated. "We didn't think you would be back in time."

The drow hugged her and Wulfgar as he said, "That's what Bruenor said and I told him that I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now I take my leave because it has been a long and tired week for Pwent and I."

As he left, Bruenor told the two what Drizzt and Pwent had found. The drow collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted, only getting two hours of sleep that week. He soon fell into a deep slumber.

Pwent

Bruenor wasn't worried about the gathering of the creatures, but he did want to send someone down to clear them out. Pwent offered his services. Bruenor sent Pwent, Wulfgar, Cattie-Brie and Drizzt to clear them out.

Pwent left the hall and headed to the drow's chamber. He knocked and sat for a moment before the elf opened the door.

"What do you want?" Drizzt asked groggily. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry t' disturb ye, but we're goin' to clear out them tunnels," Pwent replied heartily.

Drizzt sighed and answered, "No. I don't want to go. Tell Bruenor my apologies, but I have more important business to tend to. "

Pwent nodded as Drizzt closed the door. He walked back to the halls and told Bruenor. The King was in a rage.

"I don't care if he has more important things t' do!" the dwarf bellowed. "He's gonna get his black skinned but out there!"

"But father!" Cattie-Brie stated. "He needs rest. Let him sleep for a couple of days!"

Pwent sided with Cattie-Brie. "Aye, ye should let him sleep fer a couple days. He's earned it. While I was sleeping, he kept watch. He had only two hours of sleep, me king."

Bruenor went silent for a moment, before nodding and allowing Drizzt to stay while everyone else left.

Two hours later

Pwent flexed his legs and jumped. The orc swiped under him and snarled in rage as it missed. He laughed and crashed into the beast. He immediately went into action, kicking punching, and thrashing. He kept flailing wildly after his opponent was dead.

He got up after he noticed he had killed the orc. He looked around and saw his companions waiting for him. He shrugged and led the way down the corridor again. They had to stop again as they heard more gruff breathing.

Wulfgar stepped ahead and looked at the enemy. Three, he signaled back. The others nodded and waited for him to wave them forward. Taking two steps, Wulfgar pulled his hammer from his back and hurled it forward.

Aegis-Fang soared through the air and connected solidly with the nearest enemy's face. He fell as his companions charged forward, thinking that the barbarian was unarmed. Wulfgar smirked as he remembered that so many foes had thought the same thing until he killed them.

"Come then stupid beasts," he whispered.

The nearest orc swung its axe while running, missed, and fell- off balanced. The human's hand came down and smashed its head in. The last came forward and stopped, seeing its friend's fate. He swung, just in front of Wulfgar. He smiled as the mighty war hammer Aegis-Fang reappeared in his hand.

"Hurry up ye blasted ox!" Pwent said.

Wulfgar's smile faded. He swung the hammer and connected solidly with his opponents head. He staggered to the side and managed a curse before falling, lifeless, to the ground. He huffed and walked forward. Twenty minutes later they came to the same cavern Pwent and Drizzt had found earlier.

They peaked inside and saw a lit cavern filled with trolls. And in the middle of them was their leader and a band of dark elves talking.

"Maybe he was right after all," Cattie-Brie whispered.


	3. Seperated

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update this, I've been working on my other story, **_**Inconceivable **_**so yeah, but enjoy!**

Pwent led the team back to Mithral Hall. They burst through the door and informed King Bruenor about what they had seen. Wulfgar went to Drizzt's room and woke him.

"What is it you want?" the sleepy drow asked.

"You were right about your kin," Wulfgar said simply.

Drizzt nodded and said, "I knew it. We need to prepare our defenses immediately."

Wulfgar nodded and the friends walked towards where every one was gathering. Drizzt was wide awake now. They burst into the room and Drizzt strode up to Bruenor and said, "I told you, you stubborn dwarf. We need to prepare our defenses immediately!"

"Now just one minute elf," Bruenor thundered. "No one tells me what ta do!"

Drizzt winced at his mistake. "Sorry, dear friend, I'm just worried for your kingdom and clan is all."

"Bah, but your right! We will start preparations fer war now!"

**Three hours later**

Drizzt walked briskly through the tunnels. He had been appointed as a scout to see when the raid was on its way. He didn't mind in the least. He called Guenhwyvar to his side and moved to the chamber where he and Pwent first encountered the enemy.

He peeked around the side of the entrance and saw the party inside getting their packs together and waiting on the signal of their commander. Drizzt turned to the panther and nodded, the signal to tell Bruenor that the enemy was on its way. The panther bolted down the other side of the tunnel.

The drow ran into the room and went into the nearest shadow. He pulled Icingdeath out of its sheath, not wanting to alert the enemy of his presence with Twinkle's glow. He moved to the back of the party and waited. They started hooting and running a moment later.

He couldn't wait for them to get to the entrance; he had to give Bruenor the time to get his troops in position. He pulled Twinkle out and charged forward, killing two goblins and beheading a orc on his way to the dark elf leaders.

"Kill him!" cried someone in the crowd when they realized he was not an ally.

Drizzt was immediately hard pressed to get to the leaders. Orc and goblin alike crowded him, stabbing and slashing at him. One particularly tall goblin sprinted forward and jabbed forward, but was stopped short as Twinkle swept across and caught the weapon in mid jab. Drizzt turned his body and threw all his weight behind Icingdeath and swung the weapon and caught the goblin in the neck.

The only troll in the room took a step forward as it noticed how well this lone drow fought. Drizzt started fighting defensively while trying to find a way to the wall where he could fend the enemies off easier. He found his chance a moment later.

He put a scimitar through a goblins face and saw a hole in the ranks. He sprinted forward and twisted when he reached the wall. He ducked and rolled forward when the troll swung its heavy fist and took a chunk out of the wall. He came up behind the beast and jumped onto its back.

"Archers!" he heard behind him.

He slammed both of his blades down into the troll's head. The drow twisted and jerked them out, before being flung into the crowd of enemies by the behemoth's thrashing. He hopped up and spun a complete circle with his weapons extended. He prayed that he had given Bruenor enough time to muster his forces as goblins closed in. he cried out and ran forward, determined to kill as many as he could when he saw enemies running at him in terror. He paused and looked past them, to see Guenhwyvar swiping its mighty paws at any goblin close enough.

Drizzt sighed in relief and ran through the gap to join his friend. The two fought hard for the next moments, expecting fully to die then and there, when a great rumbling came from behind them. The drow turned and saw Pwent bust into the room with a troll behind him.

"Help me elf!" the battlerager cried.

Drizzt complied. He ran and jumped over his friend, catching the giant beast by surprise, and punched out with his blades. Twinkle cut deep into the monster's chest and Icingdeath caught an arm. He landed on the thing's head and ran down its back.

Pwent ran forward when the troll turned to regard drow. His head lowered and caught the troll's leg and punching his fists forward, eliciting a great roar from his foe. Drizzt turned as the troll focused its attention on the dwarf. He jumped on its back and ran up to its head, and killed it the same way he did the other.

"How did you get here so fast?" Drizzt asked his friend.

"Ye took to long ta send the cat, so I came out here meself," Pwent replied. "Now, let's get t' fightin!"

Guenhwyvar had run around the group, drawing their attention to the other side of the chamber. Pwent ran forward and lowered his helmet spike at his enemy's exposed back. Drizzt ran forward and stabbed the nearest and worked his way forward, hacking and slashing to kill as many as he could before anyone noticed. He heard Pwent's bellowing laughter.

He winced as a fiery pain shot up his side. He turned to see a dark elf with a spear smiling wickedly at him. He swung and caught the drow's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. His opponent jumped up and the two squared off.

"So, you are the legendary Drizzt Do' Urden?" asked his opponent. "I am Argit of Bregan D' aerthe."

Drizzt nodded and rushed forward, putting Twinkle in a downward strike and Icingdeath coming up from the floor. Argit spun his spear and blocked both weapons. Pwent ran right past, thinking that Drizzt would finish with his opponent and be right behind him. Drizzt feinted right and went left. Argit kept up.

"Seems your not as good as the legends say," Argit said mockingly.

Drizzt blew it off and jumped into the air. His foot came down and connected with the spear. Twinkle came down pommel first and smacked into the other drow's nose. He almost lost his weapon when a scimitar tip came to rest under his chin. He looked up.

"Kill me, to finish this fight."

Drizzt said in a calm tone, "No, I made a promise that I wouldn't kill any more drow then I already have." As he finished, he shot his foot up into his opponent's face and knocked him out.

"Hey elf, I could use some help!"

Drizzt looked up to see Pwent hard pressed with his back to a wall and orcs closing in on him. He turned his head and saw Guenhwyvar in the same situation. He ran forward but was stopped as he heard a familiar chanting sound. He looked to his right and saw a female dark elf chanting with her hands thrown forward.

He tried to warn Pwent, but wasn't able to when the ceiling above him crashed down, blocking him from getting to either of his friends. He cried out and spun when he heard a shuffling noise behind him. Argit was gone and Drizzt was separated.


	4. Chapter 4

Pwent groaned and shook his head. _What happened? _He wondered. The only thing he could remember was Drizzt trying to yell something before a great rumbling threw Pwent to the floor. After that it was just darkness. He opened his eyes.

He cried out, thinking he was blind, but soon noticed that he was buried under tons of rock. He switched into the infrared spectrum and saw that he was in a small cave like thing in the rocks- there was enough room for him to stand. He looked around and saw body parts and a few enemies lying around.

"Ello?" he called.

Shifting rocks made him spin around to see two goblins holding their weapons, ready to strike. He laughed and sprinted forward. Pwent jumped to his right then back left before tackling the two enemies and wrapping them in a great hug. One fell dead as soon as the crazed dwarf hit him, the other swung its sword, only to find it had flown from his hand as the two alive beings crashed to the floor. Pwent started shaking.

He stood a moment later, when he didn't feel the pitiful creature struggling anymore. He laughed and walked through the small entrance of rocks they had come through. He found an empty chamber, just barely large enough for him to bend his neck a little.

Pwent roared in outrage and charged for one of the walls. He lowered his head and hit the wall full force. He immediately started punching and scratching, anything to break through the wall. He heard strange words and turned in time to see five drow enter through a crack in the opposite wall.

Drizzt walked carefully to the exit of the tunnel. He saw four dark elves standing in a semi-circle talking-facing his direction. He leaned back and thought of how best to dispatch this group, they were probably told to report if anyone came out of the chamber. He didn't like the looks of it. He would most likely have to kill them so he could walk away without having to worry about having four more enemies to his back.

He knew what he would have to do. He took a steadying breath and ran out towards the group. One turned and started running the other direction while the rest drew their weapons and got ready to face him. One with a halberd took a step in his direction and thrust his weapon out. Twinkle intercepted it.

"Don't I am on your side!" Drizzt cried out with a sudden thought.

The drow that had been running skidded to a stop and walked back a minute to make sure it was one of their own men. "You are not Drizzt Do'Urden, the renegade drow?" the one with the halberd asked.

"No, I am of a lesser house; I was looking for the drow when the ceiling suddenly collapsed. I barely survived."

The one farthest back came up to the group, just as Drizzt wanted. He smiled and sheathed his weapons, confident of his being able to draw the weapons quickly enough if needed. The others put their weapons away and shrugged, motioning for him to go to their commanding priestess.

He stepped in between the drow and walked forward until he was in the middle of them. He whipped out a dagger and stuck it in the messenger's neck. Twinkle intercepted a short sword and Icingdeath followed the swordsman's arm to find a nice place in his gut. With a cry of pain, the soldier fell to the floor while Drizzt spun and deflected another strike from two short swords.

"Go tell Matron Baerne!" the one facing the renegade Do'Urden told his halberd wielding companion.

The other nodded and started running when a scimitar cut his side. Drizzt barely had enough time to whip his weapon back into place to deflect his opponent's sword thrust when he stopped the new messenger short.

"I said go!" the dual short sword wielding drow yelled.

"I am Arhflen Barrison del'Armgo! I will not be spoken to like that by someone of a lesser house!" the other snapped. He ran back and plunged his weapon into Drizzt's opponent's back. "They were all of the same house," he said simply as the body fell to the floor. "a lesser house at that."

He looked at Drizzt and smiled, going into a crouch. Drizzt did the same and the battle started. Arhflen swung in a wide arc, keeping Drizzt on his heels. Twinkle arced in and nicked the other drow on the shoulder.

Icingdeath went on a straight path to the opponent's belly. The halberd swung down and pushed the weapon aside at the last minute. The blade end of the halberd swung in at the renegade Do'Urden's neck.

"You are good, Drizzt Do'Urden!" cried Arhflen as Twinkle appeared out of nowhere and stopped the weapon. "But not good enough!"

Drizzt felt a sharp pain in the small of his back and whipped around. A small kobold stood there with his sword barely tipped with drow blood. He was beheaded. The drow spun back around in time to deflect the halberd as it swung in for his unprotected back.

And so the two fought, neither knowing how long they were locked in combat, neither wanting to give the other the chance to get away. Suddenly, they heard a great noise from down the tunnel to their left. Both faced it, thinking it a new foe.

Pwent came running out of the darkness, a drow flailing on top of his spiked helmet. Drizzt smiled and swung at his enemy. The battlerager came to his friend's side as the other deflected Twinkle's backhand slash.

"Let me at em, elf!" Pwent cried, lowering his head for a charge. "He'll make a good mantle for me helm!"

Drizzt stuck his hand in front of the dwarf's face to stop him. "No, he will move and strike you down, we must fight him together."

Arhflen laughed and pointed his weapon at the duo. He smiled wickedly as Pwent's helmet came straight for his knee. He side-stepped and swung down, meaning to cleave the figure in half, but was stopped short and had to jump back again as a scimitar came slicing in at his belly.

He snarled and swung out at both, meaning to figure a way through their defenses. It didn't work. Pwent was to short to be caught by the swing and Drizzt was of to the side, coming in fast. Arhflen slammed his pole end into the battlerager's face, swinging the blade at the renegade drow.

Drizzt stopped short as the swing came in. he went to his knees and threw his head back, the blade missing by inches. He reached into his pack and pulled out a small onyx figurine. "Come to me Guenhwyvar." He called.

The panther appeared on the alert. It's eyes found the threat and the great panther sprang at the enemy. The halberd was to far out to the left to deflect the incoming cat. Six hundred pounds smacked into the second house soldier. He screamed as Guenhwyvar's paws ripped his face apart.

Drizzt helped the dazed Pwent up and said, "Come, we must go to the real battle, the doors of Mithral Hall."


End file.
